pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Louis Bancroft/Pacific Rim Overview/Questions
So, I saw it today. Pretty damn epic. Somewhat of a sensory overload at the start, but overall terrific and refreshing summer blockbuster. Idris Elba killed it as Pentecost, and Kikuchi needed more character developement. Overall, i reward it 3.5 out of 4. Before you answer or discuss my questions, please don't respond with rhetorics and sarcasm. Thanks. Now, for the discussion and my nagging questions: *Movie Logic 101: A nuclear reactor''' cannot be used as a bomb. *We saw how long it took for Gipsy to pass down the rift and to the facility. How did the escape pods manage to blast their way through the portal and back to our world, considering the logic that you would need Kaiju DNA to pass back ''and''''' forth. *Strapping a thermonuclear explosive to the Eureka isn't technically equivalent to the mass power of an actual atomic/nuclear package. Now sure, it made one hell of a tidal wave, but still. *Chau's men handling the Otachi parts with bare hands. The men inside had hazmat suits, of course. Apparently these guys don't know about Kaiju Blue. *When Newt drifts with the brain, we see a very brief glimpse of the Kaiju Masters' facility. Why are there so many Knifeheads? Not exactly an issue, but just wondering. *Hannibal is apparently invincible to Kaiju Blue and no oxygen. He should have been sick from staying inside of that thing for at least four hours. *Crimson Typhoon is destroyed nearly immeditately despite possessing a plasma cannon and two buzzsaws for hands. *Cherno never gets to use his turbines. That's just a personal thing for me. He was pretty cool. *It appears that Choi comes up with codenames as soon as they emerge. Of course some of the names are pretty obvious, like Knifehead. But the definition of "scunner" is strong dislike or disgust. So the rest of the Kaiju aren't disgusting or strongly disliked? I don't remember him naming Slattern, though. *Why would the Masters wait until we turned Earth into a habitable condition for them and their abombinations? Just move on. And is this really the first and only planet they've encountered in the Milky Way? Why not just ravage some of our closer planets? *Plus, why the second Kaiju wave? Just send a crap-ton of Slatterns to dish us out. Yeah, these monsters are genetically-engineered, but look at all of their Knifehead clones. *Chuck might have seen some..stuff when he drifts with his dad. It's a bit odd when you think about it. Of course, father and son is one of the strongest bonds, but Chuck probably knows more about his parents' relationship more than a son should know. *Shoe joke with Chau would have been a better scene in the actual film then a post-credits scene. *Newly born Otachi knows his origins before he's old enough to even function. *Spare toilet lying around for Hermann to vomit. *Informing Text: Alaska, 2020. Raleigh: Me and my brother took down a Kaiju in 2017. *Leatherback and Otachi worked as a team. Apparently, Cherno and Crimson thought it would be smart to one-on-one a C4 Kaiju, instead of staying tight. And that's pretty much it. As for a sequel, I could see the humans hacking into a Kaiju and using the creature against it's creators. del Toro says something about the merging of Kaiju and Jaeger, which cold be something quite interesting. However, I do hope that we really get to see more history of the Kaiju and their extremely eerie factories with their slimy, organic systems. Category:Blog posts